Player
The player is an unnamed street racer from Palmont City. The player fled to Olympic City after a race one night in Palmont City. The player later travelled to Bayview and Rockport before returning to Palmont City. The player has been shown in four (or possibly five) games of the NFS series. The player is also Rockport's Most Wanted and is on the national Most Wanted list. Some people think that the Unnamed Racer is Ryan Cooper, from ProStreet, since the presenter says "Ryan Cooper has been racing for many years". Before Need for Speed Before the Need for Speed series, the player was in a race with the three crew bosses of Carbon, Wolf, Angie, and Kenji. However, they were all stopped by the Palmont Police Department, with the three crew bosses shot by some car disabling weapon. However, the Palmont PD missed the player and he drove off with the money bags and escaping the police. Need for Speed: Underground The player settles in Olympic City after fleeing a race in Palmont City. The player is a "new kid" according to most people but the player reaches the top of the street racing scene with the help of Samantha and eventually beats Eddie. Need for Speed: Underground 2 The player leaves Olympic Cty after a dire crash. Samantha's friend - Rachel Teller - helps the player get to Bayview in a similar bid to what Samantha did when the player arrived in Olypmic City. The player gets to the top of the street racer scene and eventually defeats Caleb. Need for Speed: Most Wanted The player returns appears in a city named Rockport. The player is treated like trash because they arrive as the "new kid" on the scene and has little to no rep. The player is challenged to a race against Razor who at the beginning of the game is number 15 on the Blacklist. Razor cheats and tampers with the player's BMW M3 GTR before the which results in the player's defeat. Another new racer to the scene known as Mia Townsend helps the player move up the Blacklist to race against Razor and earn back the BMW M3 GTR. The player faces Razor at the end and wins back their car back whilst getting Razor as well as other Blacklist members arrested by Mia of whom was an undercover cop. She also helps the player escape Rockport by revealing an incomplete bridge. The player jumps over the broken bridge and can no longer be pursued by Cross and the Rockport Police Department. Need for Speed: Carbon The player appears in returns to Palmont City and notices a big change in crew culture from when they fled and is also informed by Kenji. The player is chased by a bounty hunter, who actually turns out to be Cross after being fired from Rockport PD, and forces the player to total their car. Darius then comes along, saving the player by getting Cross to leave. He then gets the player help from Nikki, his ex-girlfriend, and Neville. Neville helps the player gain crew members and win races whilst Nikki teaches them the basics. The player beats the other 3 main crew bosses and Darius in a canyon duel. The player is given the keys to Darius' Audi Le Mans Quattro as well as the racing territory of Palmont City. Player's Story Cars *Fleeing Palmont City - Toyota Supra (Shown in cutscenes from Carbon) *Need for Speed: Underground - Acura Integra Type R (Dream sequence driving tutorial) *Need for Speed: Underground 2 - Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (Olympic City flashback) *Need for Speed: Most Wanted - BMW M3 GTR (Opening race with Razor and bridge jump out of Rockport) *Need for Speed: Carbon - BMW M3 GTR (Canyon pursuit with Cross which leads to the car being wrecked), Audi R8 (Presumably after defeating Darius) Allies The player has many people help him out during the four NFS installments: *Underground - Samantha *Underground 2 - Rachel Teller *Most Wanted - Mia Townsend and Rog *Carbon - Nikki, Neville, Sal, Colin, Samson and Yumi Rivals *Eddie, Melissa - Underground *Caleb, The Wraiths, Niki Morris (formerly) - Underground 2 *Razor (Main), All other Blacklist racers, Cross (Police Sergeant) - Most Wanted *Darius, Cross (Bounty Hunter) - Carbon Category:Characters